Secrets
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: Lucy is the school nerd with a secret. Sting Eucliffe is one of the most popular guys at Magnolia High and #2 on all the music charts. What everyone doesn't know it that Lucy is #1 on the music charts. What happens when Sting and Lucy have to sing a duet?
1. Chapter 1

Sting hated coming to school. He found it pointless and boring. His grades were average. He excelled at sports. That was the only thing he liked about school. The sports. One of the things he hated most was his fan girls. It was the same thing every morning. Almost every single girl would ask him to be their boyfriend or give them a kiss. Good thing about them was that they would do anything for him. Except leave him alone. One thing that didn't bother him in school was the girl who sat next to him in class. She was a total nerd. Long frizzy messy brown hair and large glasses that cover half of her face. No one knew her eye color, how she got such good grades, how she was friends with the famous Erza Scarlet (fashion designer) and Levy McGarden (voice actress) and how she even got into Magnolia High. Magnolia High is a school for rich and famous kids. Another mystery about her was her last name. No one knew her last name either. She was never picked on because Erza would always be by her side and made sure that no one harmed Lucy. Too bad no one knew that the nerdy Lucy was #1 on all the music charts and _the_ Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

Sting sat down in his seat and proped his feet in the desk. Everything he did made girls scream.

"What did you just say about Sting-sama?!" and angry voice shouted. "And what did you just call me?!"

Sting turned his head. Some fan girl chick was screaming at the nerd Lucy.

"Nothing that wasn't true." Lucy replied in a cold voice.

"Sring-sama isn't a stupid over confident womanizing bastard! And I'm not a wannabe slut!" the girl shouted angrily.

Lucy looked at her how she wore her school uniform and almost laughed. She had four buttons undone trying to show the world that she had boobs and her skirt barely covered her flat butt. Hear make up was done poorly too. It looked like she just put whatever she could find on her face.

"At least I'm not a stupid nerdy loser girl!" the girl shouted.

"At least I'm not mistaken as a prostitute." Lucy said.

Sting swore he saw Lucy smirk.

_She's got guts._ Sting thought.

What the girl did next surprised everyone. She slapped Lucy in the face. the slapped sound rang through the entire room. Lucy's glasses fell to the floor and cracked. The entire class was watching the two.

"How do you like that?!" the girl screamed.

Lucy said nothing. She just turned her head so that she was looking the girl straight in the eye. Sting was surprised. Lucy's eyes were a bright grass green color and she had pale flawless white skin. Her face was cold and calculating. Just than, Erza walked into the classroom. She saw the faint red mark on Lucy's cheek and the girl who was glaring at Lucy.

"Lucy, who did this to you?" Erza growled.

Lucy had a glint in her eyes. The bad kind. She glance at the girl who had just slapped her and smirked.

"This girl did." Lucy replied looking at the now trembling girl.

Erza glared at the shaking girl.

"I suggest you run. Now." Lucy said to the girl.

She didn't need to be told twice. She dashed right out the class screaming. Lucy bent down and picked up her now broken glasses.

"You should get those fixed." Erza said.

"I have an extra pair at home." Lucy said.

"Lu-chan! Erza!" Levy shouted.

"Hello Levy." Erza said.

"Hi Levy-chan." Lucy greeted.

"Erza, did you scare someone off again? I saw a girl scream and run down the hall." Levy said.

"I had to. She hit Lucy." Erza said.

_RRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Everyone sat down and began taking notes.

* * *

TIMESKIP AFTER SCHOOL...

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said walking the opposite direction Erza and Levy.

Lucy walked quickly to Fairy Tail Co. She went into her change room and took off her wig. She let her blonde hair flow freely down her back as she took out her green contacts. Lucy quickly changed into to plain white crop top, black skinny jeans and tan lace up combat boots.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said swinging his arm over Lucy. "How was school?"

"Hey Natsu." Lucy greeted. "School was fine. Still boring though. I got Erza to scare away a girl who was bothering me. What about you?"

"Gray and I only got into 104 fights today, we hit Loke 57 times for trying to flirt with other girls when he obviously likes Aries, got 7 weeks of detention aaaaaannd tried getting Laxus and Gildarts to fight me." Natsu replied.

"Only 104 fights? That's an improvement from 254 fights."

"By the way, gramps wanted you to meet in his office."

"Thanks Natsu! I'll see you later!" Lucy said walking to Makarov's office.

Lucy let her feet carry her to Makarov's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Makarov said.

"Master Makarov? You wanted to see me?" Lucy said.

"Yes. I just want to inform you that you willbe singing a duet."

"A duet? With who?" Lucy asked.

"You will find out tomorrow. Here are the directions to the place we will be meeting at." Makarov said giving Lucy a sheet of paper.

"Yes. Is that all?"

"Almost."

Makarov stood behind Lucy and smacked her ass. She let out a small 'eep' and smacked Makarov on the head. She walked out of the office and headed back home.

* * *

School went by quickly. Lucy barely paid any attention in class because she wanted to find out who she was singing with. Loke? Natsu? Gray? Gajeel? Lucy began listing all of her friends. She didn't notice that the bell had rung.

"Lucy. Lucy!" Erza said snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh hi Erza. Do you need anything?" Lucy asked.

"No. Just wanted to tell you that school is over." Erza replied. "By the way, do you want to come over to my place today?"

"Sorry Erza. Can't. Makarov wants me to meet the person I'm singing a duet with today." Lucy said walking out the school building.

Lucy walked home and quickly changed her clothes. She put on a light pink strapless dress, crop denim jacket, cowboy boots, sunglasses and hat. She tucked her hair into her hat and followed the directions to a small cafe. She saw Makarov sitting outside with two other people.

"Sorry, did you wait a long time?" Lucy said sitting next to Makarov.

"Don't worry. We just got here." Makarov said. "Anyways, Lucy, this is Jiemma. Head of Sabertooth Co."

Lucy curtly nodded her head as a hello. She couldn't see the face of the guy sitting beside Jiemma.

"You will be singing a duet with someone from Sabertooth. Mor specifically, Sting Eucliffe." Makarov said.

Lucy's blood froze. No way... She was going to be singing with Sting Eucliffe?!

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**

**School for me has started again so I won't be updating as frequently. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL P.O.V.

"You and Sting Eucliffe will be singing a duet together." Makarov repeated.

Lucy's body froze. She was going to be singing a duet with someone as cocky as him?! Sensing that Lucy was about to have an outburst, he motioned for Jiemma to cover his ears.

"WHAT!? Me?! Sing a duet with HIM?!" Lucy shouted. "Makarov you can't be serious!"

"It's true child. You will be singing a duet. You have sang a duet with Natsu before, why not Sting?" Makarov asked.

"Because Natsu is one of my best _friends_! Not some...whatever _he_ is!" Lucy argued.

"Hey!" Sting said angirly. "I'll have you know I'm to most wanted male!"

"And I'll have you know that I am the most wanted female! And NUMBER ONE on all the music charts!" Lucy said.

"Whatever blondie." Sting said.

"Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too!"

"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie!"

Lucy resistd the urdge to hit him. She stood there in deep thought. 30 seconds later, she hit her palm with a fist.

"I got it!" Lucy said smiling evilly.

"What...?" Sting asked caustiously.

"Are you going to keep calling me blondie?" Lucy asked.

"Duh." Sting replied.

"Fine. Than I'll call you Bee Boy!" Lucy laughed.

"WHAT?! NO! Don't you dare blondie!"

"Bee Boy, Bee Boy, Bee Boy! Aww! Is Sting the Stingy Bee angry?"

Sting pulled his lips into a snarl. Lucy laughed at his reaction. At the sound of her laughter, his snarl toned down. Her voice was actually nice to listen too. When it wasn't yelling.

"Now that you two have 'nicely' aquatinted yourselves with each other, we will start recording tomorrow. Lucy, we will be going to record at Sabertooth Co." Makarov said.

"Er... Master Makarov? I can't do tomorrow." Lucy said quietly.

"Why not child?"

Lucy leaned down and whispered something in Makarov's ear.

"Is that so? Then we will start recording the day after tomorrow." Makarov said.

"Tch. I don't see why we have to bend the schedule just to make this chick happy." Sting said.

"Shut up Bee Boy." Lucy scowled.

"Whatever Blondie." Sting smirked. "Later."

Lucy watched Sting and Jiemma walk to a limo and take off. Lucy looked at her watch. Only 4:20pm.

"Makarov, I'm going to meet up with Erza and Levy. I'll see you later!" Lucy said running off.

Lucy got onto the bus. About 10 minutes later, she arrived close to Erza's house. Lucy was still a bit angry that she had to sing with Sting but was cooping. Lucy rang to doorbell and waited for the door to open.

"It's open!" a voice yelled.

Lucy entered and locked the door. She took off her hat and sunglasses and put them aside. She walked up the stairs and into Erza's room.

"Hey Erza, Levy-chan." Lucy greeted.

"Lu-chan! I thought you had to meet Makarov and the person you're singing with." Levy said.

"I was. We just met." Lucy sighed plopping down on Erza's large bed.

"Sooooo? Who's the person you're singing with? Is it a he or she? Is he/she nice? What company is he/she from?" Levy asked.

"Whoa there! One question at time." Lucy laughed. "The person I'm singing with is a he. He is not nice. He is from Sabertooth Co, and he is Sting Eucliffe."

Erza's and Levy's mouths hung open.

"And you're actually going to be singing with him?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. Day after tomorrow. At Sabertooth Co. But I found a way to get under his skin." Lucy said smmirking at the last sentence.

"Lucy, tell me if he does anything to hurt you. I will personally punish him." Erza said.

"Don't worry Erza. You know I can take care of myself right?" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah. I'm just worried."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Lucy took a quick shower and placed on her disguise. She grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. 15 minutes later, Lucy arrived at school. She took her regular seat next to Sting.

"Sting-kun! Is it true you're going to be signing a duet with THE Lucy Heatfillia?" a girl asked.

"I bet the song will be number one for at least one month!" another fan squealed.

"Sting can get to number one without any help from a loser fairy." Minerva said.

Lucy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Everyone looked at her. Stimg thought her laugh was actually nice despite her cold personality.

"What's so funny bitch?" Minerva snarled.

"Nothing." Lucy said innocently. "Just the fact that Sting himself has NEVER gotten number one on the charts since Lucy Heartfillia came and she's'pathetic loser fairy'. Even when this guy sang with you, you only got 4th. Don't think so highly of yourself skank."

Minerva was bright red with anger.

"At least I can get on the music charts!" Minerva screamed at Lucy.

Sting saw a glint appear in Lucy's eyes as she smirked and went back to staring at the board. Minerva thinking that she won, smirked and walked back to her class.

* * *

TIMESKIP AFTERSCHOOL...

Lucy packed her things quickly and left the school quickly. Her shift started at 4:00pm and it was already 3:50! Lucy ran to a small but popular cafe and quickly changed. Swe toke off her school uniform and glasses and quickly put on her maid outfit. The Brest part had buttons with frills and white while the bottom also had some frills and flowed to the mid thigh. A small white apron covered part of the dress. Lucy pulled on her white thigh high socks and strappy black heels while combing her frizzy wig. She grabbed her name tag and pinned it in her dress while checking in.

"Good timing Lucy! You're right in time for the rush hour." Ami said.

Ami was one of Lucy's friends who worked at the cafe. She knew about how at school Lucy was a nerd but had no idea that's he was the Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy groaned.

"Geez. I should have taken my time." Lucy murmured.

She made her way to the front of the cafe and began seating people. The boss usually let Lucyndo whatever she wanted because she was one of their best maids working. Lucy was practically running around taking ordered and getting orders.

"I would rather be a Sabertooth Co. recording with that blonde idiot than running around here." Lucy murmured to herself quietly.

She groaned again when she heard the bell ring signaling that there was another customer. Lucy glanced at who it was and dropped to her butt behind the counter. She cursed quietly.

"Ami? Can you please please please please pleeeease seat the customer?" Lucy begged."I will love you forever."

"Sorry Lucy. You'll have to take it. I already have all my hands full." Ami said apologetically.

Shit. Lucy was going to be serving Stimg Eucliffe and his little group of friends.

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**I feel like a total ass right now for not updating for a REALLY long time and that this story is on hold.**

**I am SO(x1000) sorry!**

**But I am going to be updating a new story.**

**It's not going to be a Fairy Tail fanfiction, it will be a Naruto fanfiction.**

**It's ItaSaku by the way.**

**Again, I am so sorry for putting this on hold!**


	4. Chapter 4

NORMAL P.O.V.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! _Lucy thought frantically.

"Lucy? You ok?" Ami asked. "The costumers are waiting."

"I-I'm good. Just give me another minute." Lucy replied.

_Ok Luce! You can do this! Keep your head down, be as quick as possible!_

Lucy quickly slapped her cheeks once and stood up straight. She kept her head down and mustered the sweetest fake voice she could make.

"Hi there! Welcome to Karaoke Cafe. Table for 5?" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Sting said.

"Right this way." Lucy said again with her fake sweet voice.

She quickly turned around so that her back was facing the group of people behind her. She couldn't let them see her face. It was actually against the rules to have more than one job at a time but Makarov had made and exception to her. Makarov still worried about her. And Lucy didn't like that. So she pretended that she had quit her maid job and lied to Makarov about being busy today.

"Here is your table and menus." Lucy said quickly dropping the menus and rushing off.

_Thank God it's over for now. _Lucy thought.

* * *

"What's with her?" Sting said.

"I don't know but... DAMN!" Orga said. "Did you see her legs and boobs?!"

"We're not all horny bastards like you." Sting said.

"She seemed to be in a rush." Rufus said. "And reluctant to let us see her face. What do you think Rogue?"

"Frosch is missing." he said.

"You brought your cat to a cafe?!" Minerva shouted. "How could you do that?! Of course she's going to get lost! Look at all the sweets here!"

"I'll go find her." Rogue said emotionlessly.

"You're an idiot sometimes you know that?" Sting said.

"And you're an idiot all the time."

"Wha-?! HEY!"

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath.

_You can do this. You only need to see them another 3 times. You can do this! You can do th-_

She almost jumped into the air when she felt something rub against her leg. She looked down and saw the cutest little cat ever. The cat was green and wore a pink froggy suit.

"You're. So. CUTE!" she exclaimed picking up the cat. "Where did you come from?"

The cat just purred and rubbed her head against Lucy's hand. She giggled.

"Let's see who you belong to." she said. "Hmmm... Frosch...Female...If found please return to 2468 XXX st...or Rogue Cheney."

Lucy almost dropped the cat.

"Y-You belong to Rogue Cheney?!" Lucy hissed.

_OMG, OMG, OMG! WHAT DO I DO?! Just go up to Rogue sitting with his friends and say, "Hi, I'm Lucy from your school and I found your cat. Here, would you like to order now?" Ok calm down Lucy, just breath and set the cat free to Rogue. She should know the way back to her owner. _

Lucy stood up from behind the counter and nearly dropped Frosch again. She let out a squeak of surprise.

"I think you have my cat," Rogue said. ",Lucy."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes grammar or spelling. I'm sooooo sorry I have not updated in forever. And I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**My story, 'Brokenhearted', was nominated best FT story of 2012 so if you guys wanna vote for me just go to OoComputerFreakoO profile.**

**Here's the link to her profile:**

** u/3200324/OoComputerFreakoO**

**I'm not exactly sure how this contest works but...uhhhh yeah... I would really ****appreciate it if you guys voted for me. **

**Thanks again for reading/reviewing!**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. **


	5. Chapter 5

NORMAL P.O.V.

It was only a hunch that Rogue thought the brown-haired waitress was Lucy. He had purposely 'lost' Frosch to see if the brunette would pick her up. And judging by her reaction when she found out Frosch belonged to him and the fact that he said her name and saw her lose her cool was all the proof he needed.

"E-Eh? Lucy? Who's that?" Lucy asked sweating bullets.

"You are." Rogue replied. "Your name tag says it."

Lucy paled. She quickly grabbed Rogue's arm and dragged him behind the counter into a crouching position.

"You cannot tell anyone!" Lucy hissed trying to sound scary.

"And if I do?" Rogue asked.

Lucy flattered. She tightly gripped Rogue's sleeve.

"Please." she whispered. "Please don't tell anyone. Master Makarov has enough to worry about, so please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything."

Rogue stared into her apple green eyes. They were large and starting slightly to water.

"I won't tell anyone." Rogue said.

Lucy's face lit up.

"But..."

* * *

Lucy roughly brushed through her light brown wig making it look like it did yesterday when she was serving Sting and his clique. She pulled and tucked in her blonde hair.

"Bastard! Who does he think he is?!" Lucy angrily muttered to herself.

She rolled up her skirt until it was a couple inches above the knee and folded her sleeves up stopping just below the elbow. Leaving 2 buttons undone, Lucy loosely tied her bow and threw on a wrinkled pale yellow sweater vest thanks to being treated to roughly. She stomped to the door pulling on brown leather shoes over her dark knee high socks and slammed the door shut.

"Just keep your head down, don't talk to anyone, and stay hidden." Lucy murmured to herself over and over again as she stomped to school.

15 minutes later, she was walking through the halls grinding her teeth so hard that if you listened closely you could hear it.

_I swear, if one more person bugs me, I am going to kill Rogue even if he is famous!_ Lucy thought.

Lucky for Rogue, no one else bothered her. Until she walked into class. The usual fangirls around Sting stopped squealing for a moment to get a glimpse of who entered. Lucy stomped past them, ripped her chair out almost letting it go, ploped down on her seat and rested her head on her fist.

"You're not loser Lucy." slut #1 said.

"I. Am. Lucy." Lucy managed to grit out.

"Liar. Lucy is a nerd!" slut #2 said.

"Just leave me alone! I just got here! It's too early to put up with your bullshit!" she snapped.

More jeers came from Sting's fangirls. Just as Lucy was about to flip them off, the bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone quickly hurried to their seats just as the teacher walked in.

* * *

Sting snuck quick glances to his suddenly super hot/beautiful/cute neighbor. Since when was nerdy loser Lucy so... not loser-ish? When she had the loser-like appearance, she had a shy, minding-my-own-business-so-leave-me-alone aura, but now, she was practically radiating a confident fuck-off aura. Sting snapped out his thoughts when he heard another pencil break. He watched Lucy angrily toss her sixth broken pencil away.

"You know, a cute girl like you shouldn't have such an angry expression." Sting whispered with a smirk.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me. I prefer it if your fangirls didn't rip me apart today." Lucy hissed.

"It's not my fault I was born with extremly good looks and a voice like a god." Sting smirked.

"What is it with you and that ego?" Lucy scowled. "Remind me again who's #1 and who's #2?"

Now it was Sting's turn to scowl.

"And stop talking to me. You never talked to me when I looked like trash, why start now?"

Sting shut his mouth. What was it with this girl? She totally just brushed him off like he was an annoying bug! And how dare she say that he was #2 (even if it is true)!

"Bitch." Sting hissed.

"Bastard." Lucy shot back.

"Shit and vomit."

Lucy gave him a confused look.

"Your hair is the color of shit and your eye color is the color of vomit."

Lucy shot him a glare.

_I like the color of my wig!_ Lucy thought angrily.

"Well your hair reminds me of the color of piss, Bee Boy." Lucy growled.

"Your face reminds me of a gorilla!" Sting said voice rising slightly.

"Well at least I don't resemble and ass!" Lucy shot back also raising her voice.

"Did you just call me a donkey?!"

Lucy made a donkey sound. Sting's face burned with anger as he made a gorilla noise.

"Lucy-san, Eucliffe-san, please come back after school for detention." the teacher said interrupting their fight.

"B-but Macao-sensei!" Lucy whined.

"No buts. Maybe next time you'll think before you start arguing in my class." he said.

Lucy pouted and crossed her arms while Sting scowled.

"Great! Now I'm going to be late for recording." he said. "And it's all your fault gorilla-girl."

"My fault?! It's your fault that you started talking to me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Another two hours of detention for you both!" Macao added.

Lucy and Sting glared at each other.

* * *

LUNCH...

"Lu-chan... are you sure you're alright?" Levy asked.

"Just. Fine." Lucy grit out throwing out more love letters.

"It's not like I don't want you dressing like that, but, why are you dressed like that?" Erza asked.

"Rogue Cheny." Lucy growled.

"OH LU-CHAN! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Levy exclaimed.

"SHHHHH! I don't!" Lucy hissed. "He just found out I still waitress at a cafe and Master Makarov doesn't know and he's using that piece of information to black-mail me!"

Lucy took a deep breath to calm her demon face and aura.

"If one more person smacks my ass, I am going to kill Rogue Cheny even if he is famous." Lucy growled.

Unluckily for Rogue, someone did have the nerve and flipped up Lucy's skirt.

"Lucy-sama is wearing pink lace leopard print panties!" a class mate shouted running down the halls.

Levy and Erza slowly backed away from Lucy as her demon aura grew.

"I'm coming for you Rogue Cheny." Lucy growled stomping loudly down the hall.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling, and please continue voting on 'Brokenhearted'. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6

NORMAL P.O.V.

Rogue sat calmly at his desk wishing that he could take Frosch out and play with her, but she'd probably be deaf by the end of the day because of all the fangirls. Instead, Rogue wished he had someone other that Orga and Minerva in his class. Minerva sat like royalty in her chair absorbing all the attention while Orga said she looked like a walrus. Rogue sighed and wished something would come barging in and disrupt the usual day he had. Maybe he could play with Frosch a little...

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

BAM!

CRASH!

Everyone jumped up with the door slammed open revealing an average height girl with an angry demonic aura that could rival Erza's. Her brown hair flew around violently while her piercing green eyes scanned the room as if looking for something. Her eyes finally stopped shifting around when they landed on Rogue. The angry female student grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him out of the class. Rogue quickly grabbed his bag not wanting anyone shifting through it while he was gone.

* * *

Lucy pulled Rogue through the school and up the stairs to the roof. She roughly pushed Rogue through the door and slammed it shut. Rogue raised and eyebrow.

"If you wanted to talk, you just need to ask." he said.

"Bastard! It's all your fault!" Lucy hissed.

Rogue raised his eyebrow again.

"I won't tell anyone. But, you have to go to school looking like you do now." Lucy said mimicking Rogue's voice.

"If you didn't want to go to school like this, you should have been more careful." Rogue said.

Another another angry tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. She grabbed the stonic young man's collar with blazing eyes.

"CAREFUL?! CAREFUL?! IF YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR SUSPICIONS ABOUT WHO I WAS, WOULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN USELESS TO TRY AND BE CAREFUL?! YOUR STUPID FRIEND ALREADY GOT ME INTO DETENTION AND I'VE HAD GUYS HITTING ON ME ALL DAY AND FANGIRLS CHASING ME ALL DAY!" Lucy screamed.

"Hm." Rogue replied. "Then you should be more careful."

Lucy was at her snapping point. She brought her fist back and prepared to strike the handsome model's face. Lucy let go of Rogue when she felt something soft pat her leg. She looked down almost forgetting all her anger. Rogue's small green cat, still in her pink frog costume, stared at Lucy sadly as if begging her not to hit her owner. Lucy clenched and unclenched her fist multiple times. She finally collapsed onto the ground with a sigh.

"I feel like an idiot." she sighed.

Rogue didn't say anything. He just picked up Frosch and pat her on the head softly. The two highscoolers didn't say anything for some time.

"I'm...sorry." Lucy eventually said.

Rogue looked up at her and felt a little bad for making her go to school looking like a hot average high school girl.

"I just let me emotions take over me and lost control. I shouldn't have done that." Lucy continued. "I just didn't want any attention drawn to myself..."

"I apologize for making you were against." Rogue said.

There was another silence.

"Why did you want me to dress like this anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Rogue asked.

"Yes."

"It's because I like to tease cute things."

Lucy stared at him blankly. The look on his face told her he wasn't joking. She felt a laugh bubble up in her stomach. She tried covering it up with a cough but failed and burst out laughing.

Rogue Cheny.

One of the most stonic guys on the planet, liked teasing cute things, because he thought it was fun to see their reaction. Lucy rolled onto the ground clutching her stomach. Rogue looked slightly offended but also amused.

* * *

Sting walked down to Rogue's class with his hands jammed in his pocket. Rufus walked beside him nose in a book.

"Hey bastards!" Orga called out.

Sting waved his hand in acknowledgment.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked.

"Dunno. Some angry chick came at the beginning of lunch and dragged him away." Orga replied.

"She probably jumped his bones." Minerva said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm going to check on him." Sting said. "Any idea where he went?"

"Check the roof." Rufus recommended.

"Or the closets." Orga snickered.

Minerva smacked his shoulder.

"I'll come with you!" she said.

"Er... No thanks." Sting said hesitantly.

Sting exited the classroom careful not to get caught by fangirls and began to make his way to the roof. As he approached the roof, he heard giggling and Rogue's voice. He slammed the door open and saw Lucy on the floor clutching her stomach while laughing. Rogue just looked sightly offended but also slightly amused.

"So this is where you were." Sting said to Rogue.

"Hm." Rogue replied.

"Why are you with gorilla girl?" Sting asked.

Lucy immediately stopped laughing and glared at Sting.

"Donkey boy!" she shot back.

"Shit and vomit."

"Piss and vomit."

Lucy glared some more before crossing her arms and turn away.

"Go away Bee Boy." she said.

Sting's eyes widened for a moment.

_Flashback..._

_"Don't call me blondie! You're blonde too!"_

_"Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Blondie!"_

_Lucy resistd the urdge to hit him. She stood there in deep thought. 30 seconds later, she hit her palm with a fist._

_"I got it!" Lucy said smiling evilly._

_"What...?" Sting asked caustiously._

_"Are you going to keep calling me blondie?" Lucy asked._

_"Duh." Sting replied._

_"Fine. Than I'll call you Bee Boy!" Lucy laughed._

_"WHAT?! NO! Don't you dare blondie!"_

_"Bee Boy, Bee Boy, Bee Boy! Aww! Is Sting the Stingy Bee angry?"_

_Flashback ends..._

Sting walked over to Lucy and grabbed her chin. He turned her head towards him and looked closely at her face making her gasp.

"Let me go! What are you doing?" Lucy said angrily trying to wriggle her face away.

"You sound like her... You kind of look like her... You said the same thing as she did..." Sting said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Lucy demanded.

"You even have the same name as her."

Lucy immediately broke out into cold sweat. Shit! Did calling him 'Bee Boy' trigger something?

"Nah, you can be the same person as Lucy Heartfillia. You probably can't sing at all." Sting said letting go of her face.

Lucy mentally sighed in relief.

"Weirdo." she murmured.

"Let's go Rogue. Minerva's gonna spaz when she finds out you were with a gorilla." Sting said.

"HEY!" Lucy shouted.

Sting just opened the door and lazily waved to her without looking. Rogue hesitated following him for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone your secret." he said to Lucy.

Lucy smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you." she said truly meaning it.

Rogue picked up Frosch and followed Sting of the roof. Lucy smiled softly after they left.

_What an odd pair of friends..._ Lucy thought. _Well, nobody has a friendship as weird as Erza's, Natsu's and Gray's._

Lucy picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off. In the corner of her eye she saw a bag. She went over and picked it up, also dusting it off.

_Must be Rogue's. I should probably give it back. Later._

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling. Don't forget to keep voting for 'Brokenhearted' and thank you to all of you guys who did vote. **

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Chapter 7

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy swore loudly as she raced from detention to her house. Recording was in less than 10 minutes! Changing her clothing and pulling off her disguise in record time, Lucy dashed out her house and ran as quickly as possible to Sabertooth Co. The blonde ignored all the paparazzi chasing her into the large recording center. Lucy pushed the elevator button a million times while checking the time on her cellphone.

"Shit!" she swore.

Quickly abandoning the elevator route, Lucy entered the emergency staircase. Five minutes later, the high school girl burst into room 712 huffing and puffing loudly. Makarov, Jiemma and Sting stared at her.

"Sorry *pant* I'm late..." Lucy wheezed.

"About time you came." Sting smirked.

"You just got here yourself, need I remind you." Makarov said.

"Yes, as we were saying before Heartfillia-san came in, you two will be recording an album together instead of just one song." Jiemma said.

"WHAT?!" Sting and Lucy exclaimed in unision. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Quite the contrary, we are serious." Jiemma said.

"And, if your album is a hit, you two will be going on tour." Makarov grinned. "Now let's discuss the first song on the album."

Although Lucy didn't like Sting, her love for singing overcame that. Her large chocolate brown eyes lit up with happiness.

"The first song has an upbeat tune. Lucy will be singing most of the parts of this song." Makarov said.

"WHAT?!" Sting yelled. "Why does blondie get to sing more?! I'm obviously better."

"Don't worry child," Makarov said calmly. "You'll get your time to shine in later songs. As I was saying..."

* * *

20 MINUTES LATER...

Sting and Lucy sat on opposite sides of the recording studios going over the lyrics of the song while listening to the melody. Makarov wasn't joking when he said that Lucy had most of the parts. The song was called 'Amnesia', and if the song was a big hit, they would also come out with a music video for it. Part of Lucy hoped that the song didn't go well so she wouldn't have to work with Sting any longer than she had too, and the other part hoped that it did go well so that she could give her name another boost. Sting and Lucy weren't recording that day, instead, they had to get to know each other a bit better since they didn't last time they met.

"So..." Lucy said finally not being able to take the awkward silence. "What school do you go to?"

_Idiot! What kind of question was that?! That was basically asking, "So, how's the weather?"! _Lucy thought.

"Why do you wanna know? So you can stalk me?" Sting smirked.

Lucy just scoffed.

"You wish Bee Boy." the busty blonde snorted.

"I go to Magnolia High. You?" Sting said.

_Shit! I can't tell him I go to the same school!_

"Er... I'm home schooled." Lucy murmured.

"So you have no friends?"

"Of course I have friends!" Lucy yelled. "They're just a bit... weird."

"Sure, 'weird'." Sting scoffed.

"Not like your friends are any better! You're friends with some bitch who thinks you're her boyfriend because you accidentally kissed her, some perverted muscle man who sings awfully, a book-worm with hair better than mine's and some emotionless guy who's obsessed with his cat!"

"So you are stalking me!"

"Wha-?! AM NOT!"

"Than how would you know all that information?!"

"I just-! You-! UGH! I AM NOT STALKING YOU!"

"What ever you say, Stalker-chan!"

"Shut up you stingy Bee Boy! Donkey! Monkey! Piss and vomit!" Lucy shouted.

"Gorilla girl!"

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!" Lucy shouted.

The blonde grabbed her bag and stuffed the lyrics sheet messily inside. She yanked open the door, flipped Sting off and slammed the door. Sting sank back down in his seat and groaned.

"That blonde is more trouble than she's worth." he said to himself. "Didn't that nerd also call me a donkey and piss and vomit?"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Lucy checked her reflection in the mirror. Frizzy brown hair, check, green contacts, check, ugly glasses that were totally unnecessary, check, ugly uniform, check. Lucy grabbed her bag headed out the door.

"Hi Levy-chan!" she called.

"Ohayo Lu-chan!" Levy greeted.

"Where's Erza?"

"She's walking with Jellal." Levy said slyly.

Lucy smiled knowing her red haired friend was probably putting the color of a tomato to shame.

"How was recording yesterday?" Levy asked.

Lucy's happy aura immediately turned black.

"That blonde bastard is the devil himself who keeps coming back to torture me for who knows how long." Lucy said with a demon face.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" Levy asked sweat dropping.

"No! I have to record and entire album with him! And if that's a huge success, I'll have to go on tour with him. And, if the songs are a huge success, I'll have to film music videos for them! I can't take that much arrogance!"

"Then make sure the recording doesn't go well."

"Mama would be so disappointed if I did that, plus the first song is good. I'll let you and the rest of the gang to here it first."

Levy smiled brightly at her best friend.

"What's with the other bag?" Levy asked.

"It's Rogue's. He accidentally left it on the roof so I need to return it to him." Lucy said.

"What were you doing alone with Rogue on the roof?" Levy asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Lucy laughed and shoved her friend playfully.

"You hang around Mira too much." she said.

* * *

LUNCH...

Somehow, Lucy got through the day without strangling anyone... too much. The blonde picked up Rogue's bag and headed out the door following Sting to Rogue's class.

"Are you stalking me?" Sting asked.

"NO!" Lucy shouted.

"Are you sure. You seem like you're trying to get closer to me." Sting smirked.

Lucy's face turned red with anger. She stomped past him and raised her middle finger with childishly sticking out her tongue.

"I would tell you to kiss my ass but you'd probably fall in love with it. Then I'd never be able to get rid of you." she said.

The busty blonde turned down the hall leaving a gaping Sting behind.

"That girl..." he said shaking his head.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail or 'Amnesia' by Ian Carey ft. Rosette and Timbaland.**

**NOTICE:**

**I am searching for a Betareader for my stories 'Secrets' and 'Otokage'. PM me if you are interested and in the PM explain how this Beta thing works since I have never had a Betareader. Thanks for your time!**


	8. Chapter 8

NORMAL P.O.V.

Rogue stared at the bag on his desk intently, ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Sting asked with a mouthful of rice.

"She wasn't dressed up today." he replied.

"She? You mean that loud gorilla girl?" Sting said.

"Hn."

"So you're interested in the brunette too, Rogue?" Orga asked. "Damn, she's got a good body!"

Orga made an hourglass shape in air with his hands.

"Please, how interesting and 'hot' can she be if Sting-kun called her a gorrilla?" Minerva asked rudely.

"I believe 'hot' is the incorrect word. Shapely would be more appropriate." Rufus said. "What do you think about her, Rogue?"

"She is...interesting." Rogue replied. "More specifically, her reactions."

"She's a slut." Minerva said rudely.

"Says you." Orga snorted.

Minerva slapped the large highschooler on the arm and crossed her arms looking at Sting hopefully.

"She's like a louder than average gorilla." Sting deadpanned.

"I still think she's a slut." Minerva said. "I saw her drag that pink haired Dragoneel boy to the emergency fire stair case."

Orga whistled lowly.

"I highly doubt Lucy-san would do the inappropriate intercourse you are suggesting." Rufus said. "How else would he keep her grades rival mine?"

"Minerva opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Jesus Natsu! We only talked! That's it!" an exasperated female voice cried out.

"But Luce! How can you talk to those Sabertooth bastards and not strangle them!?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Who said I didn't strangle anyone of them?" Lucy smirked.

"Which one?" Natsu asked excitedly. "Was it the one with the red eyes like Gajeel? Or the smart one? Maybe the big guy! That would be hilarious to watch! Oh! I know! You strangled the girl! Minerver? Mino? Whatever her name was."

"Actually it was the Sting. Fangirls included." Lucy said.

Natsu swung his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"This is why you're my best friend Luce!" he said with his signature smile.

"That's the only reason? I'm hurt." Lucy said faking a hurt voice.

The pair broke out in laughter.

"But you did _only_ talk to Rogue right?" Natsu asked seriously.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We only talked. Nothing else." she said.

"Good. I don't want them close to you. You're too good for them." Natsu grinned.

Lucy rolled her eyes again and smiled.

"Yeah. Now let's go, I don't want to keep everyone waiting." she said.

As soon as the duo left, Sting, Minerva, Orga, Rogue and Rufus looked at each other.

"That was weird." Orga said. "Since when was that nerd chick all buddy-buddy with that Dragoneel guy?"

"Lucy strangled you?" Rogue said to Sting.

"NO!" Sting denied. "Yes..She just got lucky." he murmured.

"That was a most interesting conversation." Rufus said.

"I told you she fucked him." Minerva sang. "How else would she be so close to Dragoneel? He's famous, and she's a wannabe."

"You don't know if she actually fucked him." Orga pointed out.

Silence.

"I'm going to ask her." he said.

Orga got out of his seat and left the classroom. Sting, Minerva, Rogue and Rufus sat patiently and waited for Orga to return. Two minutes later, he returned rubbing his arm and stomach.

"Well...?" Minerva asked.

"She has one hell of a punch." Orga said.

"That's not what I'm asking!" Minerva screamed.

"Oh. She's still virgin." Orga said.

"Well of course she would say that! What was her reaction!?"

"She turned red, like a tomato. Then, when I kept asking her for information, she punched me just as Dragoneel looked ready to catastrate me."

"She's virgin." Sting said.

Minerva growled.

"Why are you so eager to get dirt on that chick?" Orga asked.

"No reason." Minerva replied.

Of course, Minerva would never admit that Lucy had gotten more love letters in a day that Minerva would get in a week.

"Lucy got more love letters than her." Rogue said.

"She did not!" Minerva screamed.

"Someone's in denial." Orga teased.

Minerva flipped him off and crossed her arms.

* * *

"You guys do know that all my hard work for keeping a 'low profile' will be going to waste right?" Lucy sighed.

"Sorry Luce, but we need to protect you from those Sabertooth bastards." Natsu said.

"I can take of myself you know?"

"We know, but we're still worried about you." Gray said.

"Even Juvia is worried for her love rival." Juvia added.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Oh well. I guess I did miss you guys." Lucy said. "I haven't talked to you guys in forever."

"That's why we need a girls night!" Mira exclaimed.

"Sure. I'll see when I have time." Lucy said. "I still have another recording session after school."

"I heard you're singing a duet!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Who are you singing with?" Wendy asked.

"Unfortunately, according to Natsu, that Sabertooth 'bastard' Sting." Lucy said.

Mira squealed.

"Good luck with that." Cana said. "From what I've heard he's a total player, and he's known to make all his female, and some some male, co-workers fall for him with just one look."

"Well, I'm fine aren't I? I'm not swooning and I've been in the same class as him since freshman year."

"That's because you're a bit clueless when it comes to things like your own love life, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"Am not!" Lucy exclaimed hotly.

"Actually, you are." Cana said. "You don't get it until someone says it bluntly."

"Like that big Sabertooth bastard!" Natsu added.

"That was an embarrassing question." Lucy said feeling her cheeks heat up.

Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny! Who goes up to someone and asked them if they're still a virgin!?"

"Apparently that big guy from Sabertooth Co." Evergreen said.

"You guys are the worst." Lucy groaned.

"We love you too Lu-chan." Levy grinned.

Despite her semi-desperate state, Lucy cracked a smile and laughed with her friends.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I am still looking for a Betareader. PM me if you are interested!**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed. "I know you want to protect me, but..."

"But what Luce?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

"YOU'RE ATTRACTING TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO US!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked cluelessly.

"I'm just trying to say that I don't need that much protection from Sting. I just need more protection from your fangirls." Lucy said.

"They wouldn't hurt you. I'll make sure nothing hurts you."

Lucy smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Natsu." she said. "I'll see you later alright?"

Natsu waved excitedly to Lucy and hurried to his own class before he was late. Lucy watched her pink haired friend disappear with a huff. Her other friends had already gone off to their own classes so they wouldn't be late like Natsu was.

"That boy." She sighed taking her seat in class.

"You seem awfully close to Natsu-san." Sting said.

"What? You jealous?" Lucy taunted.

"You wish, Gorilla Girl." Sting scoffed.

Lucy flipped him off. In the background she heard everyone gasp. She paid no attention to them.

"Leave me alone, Bee Boy." she said as the bell rang.

About 30 minutes into the class, Sting was annoying Lucy to the point where she was about to rip her wig off in frustration. Lucy gripped her pencil tighter and tighter while Sting continued shooting paper at the poor blonde.

SNAP!

Everyone jumped at the sound of Lucy's pencil snapping into a million pieces.

"DAMN YOU, STING EUCLIFFE!" Lucy shouted. "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PIECE OF ****, I WILL TORTURE YOU IN WAYS YOU DIDN'T KNOW EXISTED IF YOU KEEP ON ****ING ANNOYING ME!"

"Detention after school Lucy," Macao said.

"B-But-!"

"No 'but's'!"

Lucy cast a glare at Sting so scary, it put a jealous fangirl's glare to shame. Sting smirked and stuck his tongue out, not noticing Lucy's killer intent.

"Talent-less gorilla," he said.

Lucy exploded in anger.

"Talent-less? TALENT-LESS?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S TALENT-LESS TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL!" the furious blonde shouted.

"Is that a challenge?" Sting asked cocking and eyebrow.

"YOU BET IT IS!" Lucy shouted.

"Fine. Tomorrow after school in the gym."

"Fine! For singing!"

"Fine."

"FINE!"

Lucy plopped back down in her seat with a huff and crossed her arms.

By lunch, everyone knew about how Lucy challenged the Sting Eucliffe to a singing contest. Of course, everyone was betting that Sting would win, with the exception of Lucy's friends.

"Lucy, I don't think you should do this," Mirajane said.

"What are you talking about, Mira?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Of course Luce should do it! She'll whoop Sabertooth a**! Right Luce?"

"I'm going to make that stingy bee pay!" Lucy exclaimed nodding in agreement determination and anger shining brightly in her eyes.

"I am siding with Mira on this," Erza said.

"Not you too Erza! Levy?" Natsu shouted.

"Umm... I think Mira is right, Lu-chan," Levy said. "What about staying low? Everyone will recognize your voice for sure!"

"I'll just say I spend hours imitating my voice everyday," Lucy said. "He deserves the humiliation!"

"I think Lucy should do it," Gray said.

"See!? Even the stripper agrees!" Natsu cut in.

"A man doesn't back out of a challenge!" Elfman shouted.

"I think Lucy should do what her heart tells her," Lisanna said.

Mira, Erza and Levy sighed in unison.

"Ok, just keeps what we said in mind tomorrow," Levy said. "Remember why you started singing in the first place."

Lucy nodded seemingly confident (while really) feeling a slight twinge of doubt. She quietly brushed it off and continued to eat lunch with her friends.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL...

"Lucy, WATCH THE COFFEE!"

Ami's voice jolted Lucy out of her thoughts. The blonde immediately spotted the bitter drink about to spill out of the large white mug. She rushed over and turned the machine off.

"Really, Lucy?" Ami said hands on her hips. "That's the 17th time you've zoned out. What on Earth are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lucy laughed as she placed the black coffee on a tray with the other orders.

Truth be told, Lucy was actually thinking about what her friends said. Of course she remembers why she began singing! It was because she and her mother loved it dearly. Lucy swore to herself, Makarov and her mother that she would only sing to bring people joy, but would they let this one thing slide? It was for a good resaon too! Sting humiliated her and now she would give him a bit of his own medicine. Plus, it would bring people joy! First, it would make Natsu, Gray and some of her other friends happy, and secondly, Minerva and Sting's fangirls would stop bothering her. It's a win win situation, right?

* * *

NIGHTTIME...

Lucy lay flat on her back on her bed while staring at her smooth blank ceiling. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear knocking on her window. Even though the busty blonde reasoned with herself that she was making the right decision about humiliating Sting and that she was making her friends happy, her friends' words still nagged at her in the back of her head.

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy let out a loud shriek and fell off her bed, and ungracefully landed on her butt. Lucy glared at her pink haired best friend who had scared her so badly.

"What are you doing here Natsu?!" Lucy shouted. "And why didn't you knock?!"

"But Luce," Natsu whined covering his sensitive ears. "I did knock. No one answered so I got worried and came in. You need to refill your fridge, by the way."

Lucy smacked the pink haired boy over the head.

"Are you feeling excited about tomorrow, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, I was just thinking about it." Lucy said.

Natsu sat down across from Lucy with an unusually serious face on.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

Lucy sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She raised her gaze so that her eyes and Natsu's eyes locked. She explained everything on her mind without being interrupted. After she finished talking, Natsu brought his best friend into a friendly hug.

"Don't worry, Luce. Whatever you do, I'll support you." Natsu said. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Like Lisanna said, just do what your heart tells you to do."

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar and spelling. **

**First, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I was on vacation for two weeks.**

**Second, I would I like to give a big "Thank-You" to my new betareader, serendipitylong**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


	10. Chapter 10

NORMAL P.O.V.

Lucy balled her hands into fists on her lap. After feeling so much unease about the sing-off tomorrow, Lucy went to Makarov. Angry tears threatened to fall from her chocolate brown eyes.

_Flashback..._

_"W-What?" Lucy choked out. "I don't think I heard you right Master Makarov, could you please repeat that?"_

_"I said, that Levy and Erza are right. You shouldn't do this. Not for your reason." Makarov said seriously. "I won't say your reasoning is wrong, the way you put it makes perfect sense, but actually going with that reasoning is not right Lucy."_

_"What are you talking about?! Why wouldn't it be right?!" Lucy asked raising her voice._

_"It isn't right because, YOU won't be happy in the end, and neither will your mother."_

_"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT OKAA-SAN?!"_

_As soon as Lucy said those words, she slapped her hand over her mouth. She had never said anything that rude before to Makarov before._

_"Don't sing tomorrow Lucy. Remember why you began singing in the first place."_

_Flashback End..._

"I'm singing tomorrow and that's final." Lucy told herself as she climbed under the sheets.

* * *

Lucy leaned against the gym wall and nibbled on her thumbnail. Her wig was combed neatly ~ that it flowed straight down her back, her blouse had two buttons undone with rolled up sleeves, grey skirt two inches above her knee, light baggy leg warmers and white indoor shoes. She watched nervously as Sting performed on stage. He was better than she thought but it was nothing she couldn't take. She averted her eyes from the stage and thought about Makarov's words. What did he know anyways? Loud applauding made Lucy jerk her thumbnail from her teeth. She looked up at the stage Sting was singing on. He was waving to everyone he could with a goofy smile on his face. He looked so content just from singing. The way Lucy saw her mom look every time she sang. That self satisfaction and happiness was plain on his face. That's what Lucy was missing! Lucy paled. How could she have forgotten that?

"Please welcome to the stage, Lucy!"

Lucy jolted from her thoughts. Her legs moved automatically began carrying her onto the stage. She cast her friends one last look of pure terror and anguish. She stood in the middle of the stage and grasped the microphone. Looking out the the audience, she swore they were all casting her leering glares and disappointing stares. Her legs started trembling. The frightened blonde felt sick. Her stomach was doing weird flip flops and her vision began to swim. Her breath caught in her throat. She heard fuzzy voices and then,

Nothing.

* * *

Natsu immediately rushed out of his seat when he saw Lucy falling onto the ground. Something was wrong with her. She had cast him a frightened glance full of regret. Just as she got onto stage, he saw her eyes fog up. Beads of cold sweat rolled down her forehead and her legs were trembling so bad he swore he could hear her knees knock together. Natsu heard her breath get caught in her throat and he knew automatically something was wrong.

"Lucy!" he cried out loudly.

She didn't even react. Her eyes just rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward. Natsu swore he had never moved so quickly before. He ignored all the murmurs from the audience. He was almost to Lucy. Just a little further. But, a flash of yellow beat him to it.

* * *

Sting caught Lucy's limp form in her arms. He had seen how hard she was trembling and how much she didn't want to go up on stage. Sweat beaded her forehead and her body convulsed.

"Lucy!"

Sting heard Natsu shout and rose to his feet carrying Lucy's unconscious form bridal style.

"I'll bring her to the infirmary." he said to the frantic pink haired high school student. Without waiting for his response, Sting jumped off the stage and headed for the infirmary.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

Lucy kept her head down all day. And the day before that, and the day before that as well. Her body was always tense and she didn't fight back anymore. Her friends had tried coaxing her into becoming normal again but nothing they did worked. She just kept her head down and her lips in a tight line. And frankly, Sting was beginning to miss the old Lucy. She was the only one who could get him so worked up and amused. One of the few females who dared talk back to him. He tapped his pencil irritably on his desk thinking of ways to bring back the old Lucy. His tapping abruptly stopped. What was he thinking?! Without the usual Lucy, everything was so much more peaceful and quiet. The old Lucy just made an unnecessary amount of noise and headaches. But life was dull without her constant ranting and yelling. The annoyed blonde male scowled and rose from his seat and stuffed his hands into his pockets while walking out the class.

"Eucliffe-san! Where do you think you're going?" Macao-sensei demanded.

"None of your business." Sting snapped.

"Get back he-!"

Sting slammed the door tuning out the teacher. A scowl still marked his features and his eyebrows creased. What could he do to get the old Lucy back?

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading. Please inform me of any mistakes, grammar or spelling.**

**I DO NOT own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
